Drawing To You
by Frozen Creatures
Summary: After helping Max with a project, Tara invites him to a city tour which leads into them becoming friends. But when Max's feelings makes Tara wonder, no secret that he has kept is hidden from her. Meanwhile, a fallen villain has risen, and has eyes set on one target ... Tara/Max .
1. Chapter 1

## Hello, guys. If you noticed, _Incomplete Drawings _is now deleted. Well, this is the new version of that and since I don't have time to change the chapters one by one and my previous files are deleted, well, here is _Drawing To You_! It still has the same plot of my first fic so if you're wondering what would have happened there, well, you won't be disappointed. Because soon, you'll know what happened! (You just need to wait 'cause I'm going to start all chapter from scratch) Muwahahaha!

Don't own Thundermans.

##

[Chapter 1: Piece of Paper]

"Don't ... _grrr _... move ..."

Max balanced the projector on top of the table with mismatched legs, waving his hands around it whenever the table titters, him ready to catch it once it falls. He must've looked funny and awkward but he didn't care at the second.

"Come on, Max! You could do it," Doctor Collosso cheered, watching the teenager behind his cage. "Just don't rush your movements or it'll fall again!"

Max gritted his teeth, sweat rolling down his brow. "Y-You think!" he said, glancing at the rabbit, only to regret it once his foot caught on a scattered shoe. "Whoah!" He stumbled and his flailing hand collided with the table, sending the projector crashing to the ground. Fortunately, unlike the machine, he landed on his bed with an _oof!_

"Well, I told you about not rushing," the Doctor commented awkwardly. Max rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fourth time. That's the fourth time that happened." He sat up and looked at the destroyed machinery with a slightly frustrated look. Max sighed and threaded his fingers in his hair then looked at the desk beside his bed. Just beside the alarm clock was a single sketchpad and pen. He picked it up and flipped it open.

Sketches and drawings of contraptions and projects danced before his eyes. Time machine. Laser cannon. Bat wings with jet packs. A robot with gladiator armor. Brain wiper. ... _Ah. _There it is.

He flipped the page. A drawing of a projector of some sort came to view. It has the same features with the projector—or _had_, before it fell down and broke into pieces. It was only a normal projector—okay so maybe not, but it was still a lot more normal to what he usually does. It was only supposed to show general things you want to see, like the stars and the universe. Max sighed. Although he loved inventing stuff that practically ticks someone off, the simple projector was supposed to be his Science project and the only ticket he has to not repeat being a Freshman.

Another sigh escaped his lips. An individual paper that was loosely placed on the pages flew and settled to the ground. It didn't escape Doctor Collosso's eyes. And what he saw didn't exactly startle him but he looked amusedly.

"Hmm. A bit strange to see a drawing of yours that isn't connected to tinkering and stuff," the ex-villain said casually. Max blinked. "Especially a _girl_."

"What are you—?"

"Look at the floor, lover-boy."

And so he did. There, just a fingertip from his shoes, was a piece of paper with a single figure drawn carefully on it. Half-lidded eyes and a raised eyebrow. A mischievous smirk and long hair that framed her face. A graceful neck before being hidden by an upturned collar of a jacket, then a V-neck shirt under. On the corner of the paper wrote **Tara C.**

Max's eyes widened. He rushed and picked it up, his cheeks a little redder than it used to. He looked at his drawing before directing his eyes at Doctor Collosso. "D-Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" he tried to sound threatening but, due to the fact that he was blushing like hell, it ended up being weak and pleading.

"That what? Your great at this drawing stuff or you're stalking that girl?" the rabbit asked. Max glared at him.

"Right, right, I got it kid. No tell anyone about this," the doctor promised. "I solemnly swear. Even if Nora would try to bribe me with carrots, I'll just say your second most important secret—"

"Don't even."

The older man tried to roll his eyes. "Fine, fine. I won't tell them about _any_ of your secrets."

Max smiled appreciatively before placing the paper into the sketchpad and closed it. "Thanks, Doctor Colloso." Then he walked back towards the machine and kneeled down. "Now what am I going to do?"

"You know you can just balance the table first, right? Put small books so that each leg is of equal length?" A voice called down from the stairs.

"Nora?" both the ex-villain and his protégé asked.

"Hey, Max!" Billy greeted with a wave. Nora just gave out a groan and rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Max asked, standing up. "Didn't I tell anyone not to come down here?"

"Yeah, you did," Nora started, her arms crossed in front of her. "But Mom wants you to go help her with something. Hmm. Something about a ... pet shop or another?"

Oh.

"Well, Doctor Collosso, see ya soon!" He didn't mind picking up the mess his project made, just took an extra jacket then dashed out, but not before saying, "I'll buy you carrots, don't worry!"

"Oh, that boy," the scientist mused before shaking his head. It was fun seeing him in an amusing state but Max worried Collosso sometimes. After all, Max was like a little him, a young but intelligent mind that can work amazing inventions.

"So ..." Nora drawled out. The rabbit jumped slightly in surprise. He didn't realize that the two younger children of the Thundermans are still there. And the youngest is advancing, three carrots on hand. "Spill."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ugh, fine." Nora nodded to Billy and the boy super-ran towards who-knows-where before coming back a literal-moment later. With a carrot cake. The scientist could feel his eyes widen in delight.

"Okay, fine!" The children cheered. "Hand me those first." They obliged, putting the carrot and carrot cake carefully in his cage. Nora and Billy looked at him in anticipation.

_Sorry, Max._

"Piece of paper." "What?"

"That's what Max is hiding. A piece of paper."

_I just gave them a tiny hint._

"A paper?" Nora asked. "Well, I guess we _could_ do that gardening you're telling me about."

"We could?" Billy asked, bouncing on the ball of his feet excitedly. Nora nodded her head. "Awesome!"

They left in a jiffy, leaving the doctor alone. He sighed in relief. _Oh, thank goodness!_

He stared at the cake. "I thought they would never leave!" he said to no one in particular before feasting on the cream-colored dessert.

##

Okay, here we go! Chap 1 is fin. Any comments? Hate it? Love it? Have mistakes? Too rushed? Suggestions? Please review if you have, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

## Hey, hey! This chap is kind of short and I'm so sorry! This is actually supposed to be longer but I cut it into two pieces since I kind of guessed it would get crappy. Hehe. So, anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: The Thundermans is not mine.

##

[Chapter 2: Skateboard Shenanigans]

The crowd was thin right now, Max noticed as he walked along the corridor, hand gripping the handle of the white big bag containing his project. He nervously looked at it. He hadn't have the time to fix it since, well, he never thought that deciding on what pet to buy would take some time. And, he gritted his teeth, curse Phoebe! Why does she have to get last pick?

And then he remembered. Max let his palm collide with his forehead. "How would I frame Phoebe for cheating at a coin toss?" he mumbled, looking at the ceiling as if it would give him the answer.

"W-Watch out!"

Something long and rectangular suddenly sailed high up. He didn't have the chance to comprehend what it is or actually dodge it as it flew towards his direction, and hit him on the head.

"Oh my god! I am so so sorry! I didn't think that it would actually _fly_ that far!" a voice spoke with both amusement and worry. Max groaned, his hand automatically shooting up to the base of his skull where that thing-or whatever it is-hurt hardest.

"I-It's okay, I guess ..." he said slowly, cracking his closed eyelids open. The first thing he saw was a skateboard. A really strange skateboard with green vines and red rose paintings that stood out from the rich black underpainting. It was unfamiliar. Max was sure he already met all skaters after that time they wanted him to tweak with their boards to have a little more speed. It couldn't be new, since he could see scratches on the side and beginnings of weariness on every inch of it. A sure sign that it had been played for a time now.

He looked at it for a moment longer before an abrupt gasp caught his attention. He looked up, and instantly felt warmth creep up his cheeks once he laid his eyes on Tara. Max willed his blush to vanish and his head clear of un-manly thoughts, and looked at what the Campbelle daughter is staring at with her mouth agape.

His heart stopped momentarily, but he shook his head. He looked at Tara, and offered a smile and a greeting. "Hi, T. Beautiful morning for you to have this skateboard falling down on me."

The ginger-haired girl snapped from her temporary unbelief once she heard the teasing voice of her victim. She quickly held out her hand, and he took it, albeit hesitantly, helping him to his feet. "Yeah, I know right? Weather must be really crazy, raining along the hallways five minutes ago and leaving puddles along the hallway," Tara said, jokingly. Her smile disappeared seconds after though, now replaced with an apologetic purse of her lips once she looked back at the scattered bits and pieces and parts of a machine, its bag laying a meter away.

"_God ..."_ she whispered, her foot pushing a scrap of metal to the side. "I really should look if the floors're wet or not." Turning, she looked at Max who is also silently looking at the scene. "I'm _really_ sorry, dude."

Max smiled somewhat, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly, though he didn't look at her. "No, it's actually f-"

"Okay, what is going on?!"

The two whirled around, and looked at a very angry Principal Bradford. "U-Uh, sir ... Umm ..." Max stuttered. He was never nervous before but, sure, it's fine to be once you got stared by that death glare the principal is currently shooting him with.

"You two!" he shouted, pointing at both Tara and Max. The two teens just looked at each other."In my office, now!" Principal Bradford pointed motioned them to the room where he came from four seconds ago.

Tara raised her hands up. "Okay, fine! Whatever," she said, before obliging, Max following her.

"And someone please clean this mess up!"

##

There, done! Tell me what you think, guys! Just not flames ... Anyway, see you all soon. Rae, out!


	3. Chapter 3

**##A/N: Hey, guuuys! It's been forever, isn't it? Haha, sorry. Anyway, this chap was influenced by the movie _Contest_ where Katherine McNamara (Tara T.) acted on, though I didn't really watch the movie yet*faces the corner and sobs*. Anyway, thanks for reading again. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I own it then there would be more episodes with Tara.**

* * *

><p>[Chapter 3: The Room]<p>

They looked at each other, Max's brown eye meeting Tara's gray ones. Before it went back to meeting their principal's incredulous stare.

The two are currently in the principal's office-or what Tara would call it, "The Room"-the principal, behind his desk as usual, his fingers drumming in a steady beat. His office was small, lined with a few shelves full of files, a desk cluttered with more files, and one chair. Max swore he could see yellow envelopes tucked neatly behind the man currently in charge.

"Psst!" It was Tara. Max glanced at her at the corner of his eyes. She was looking straight ahead, looking almost as if she hadn't just squeaked out a _psst!_ but she winked, her lips curling at the side.

"Yeah?" he quietly whispered out.

"Do you think the principal's gonna explode?" she whispered.

"I heard that, Miss Tara," Principal Bradford said, sarcastically smiling at the both of them while nodding. Max doesn't know what's creepier, that smile or Phoebe's smile. "And why wouldn't I "explode" seeing that mess you did just in front of my office?"

Tara rolled her eyes inwardly, but shot the principal a rather convincing guilty look._ Him and his office and his pride._ She would never understand adults and their almost-same minds.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your-I mean, to you!" she said, voice almost mimicking an innocent girl's. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. My skateboard flew an-"

"_And_ that's another thing!" the principal said before she can utter another word. "The rules state that **no** student should skateboard inside the school! So, I am keeping this," he stood up and waved Tara's skateboard, still with that smile. "Until you, Miss Tara, are given further notice."

Max dared take a glance at her, and immediately became surprised when all she did was drop her façade and rose her eyebrow at Bradford, a cool expression on her face. Looking back, he noticed the principal mirroring her expression.

"Now that no one is pretending, I suggest that you two should tell me how and why that previous incident happened."

Tara groaned, making the Thunderman twin look at her. "Fine!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I was skateboarding then I slipped. My board flew up and hit Max."

Bradford nodded his head. "Is that true, Thunderman?"

Max scratched his head, sheepishly. "I really just remember being hit by the board."

The Campbelle daughter smiled, the principal rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so we got that part done! How about after?" Bradford asked, obviously losing his patience. "What's the mess outside?"

"Oh, that's my project, sir," Max replied. The principal stood from his chair, and went to a file cabinet.

"What subject?" he asked the teen, taking a folder out of the drawer, scanning it.

"Uh, Science, sir." The principal shook his head, sighing. He placed the folder down the table.

"Well, Tara, before you complain about what I am about to say to you, I should explain first," Bradford said. Tara tilted her head to the side, looking thoroughly confused. "You see, due to the many absences and cutting classes and pranks and other stuff Mister Thunderman has caused, his grades dropped and he has a high chance of repeating the school year. Now, he needs a really good grade to pass. The machine you indirectly destroyed was, quite honestly, his only chance to have a passing grade."

Tara rose an eyebrow. "I'm suspended, aren't I?"

What he said next shocked the girl. "No, actually." Tara froze, her hand hovering over the strap of her bag. Bradford continued. "I know you didn't mean the incident to happen, but I can't let you off the hook. A suspension seems a little bit too cruel-"

_That or Dad wouldn't give you that overly excessive tip once he knew you suspended me._

"-so you're going to be the one who'll test out the new program the School Board has suggested." It was either the fact that she was kind of a test subject or that the principal was willing to try whatever suggestion the Board said for the first time, that she squirmed once he finished talking.

"What kind of program is it?" Max asked, trying to be a part of the chat. He wasn't used to being ignored, but it was more unusual for Tara to be there beside him. After all, it was probably only the second time he saw her after that Dinner Party months ago.

Tara and Bradford looked at him, almost surprised at his sudden presence. Max could see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"The program is called the 'Helping Hand', and it offers two different students to cooperate: a student with a failing grade, and another one who has ... issues. The latter will help the former raise his grades to passing, the former will help the latter solve his problems. Easy as that." The principal shrugged his shoulders.

"_So_," Tara started. "It's a give-and-take thing?"

"Yup. I know you might have some objection towards this, but even if you complain, you don't really have a choice," he said. "Unless Max says something ..."

Max knew what it was, and he was willing to turn the offer down. Although it would earn him one more year in school, he didn't mind. If Tara is uncomfortable, then, he wouldn't do it. He glanced at her, and saw the furrowing of her eyebrows. Max smiled. "Actually sir, I-"

"Why not? Although Thunderman said it was broken, it's my fault why he couldn't pass it now," Tara cut him off. She grasped his arm firmly, and smiled softly. Max felt warmth creep up his neck. "So, I'll be your guinea pig this time."

Bradford raised an eyebrow at her unusual caring behavior, but shrugged it off. He shooed them with a hand, his head buried in a folder. "Shoo, now! Go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Love? Hate? Has mistakes? Comment! Thank you. :)<strong>


End file.
